Lay All Your Love On Me
by lolawarnergosling
Summary: Scotty finds time out of his busy schedule to tend to the British beauty Lola Warner-Gosling. ScottyxOC oneshot OOC Scotty


You entered the mechanics bay and looked around. You couldn't see the person you were searching for, so you stopped a mechanic and asked: "Do you know where Scotty is?"  
>She looked behind her in the large hall, and pointed you then a direction. "Mr. Scott should be over there, liutenant (ln)."  
>You thanked her and walked towards the pointed direction, until you saw the friend you were looking for.<p>

"Scotty!"  
>He was on his back under some control panel working on it, and as he heard your call he jumped, hitting his head on the panel with an audible bang. "OW!" He backed so you could see his face and rubbed his forehead, muttering something that sounded like profanities.<br>"(y/n)! Dinna dae that, ye'll give me a heart attack." he said glaring at you. It looked like he would get a bump on his head later.  
>"Sorry." you said honestly.<br>"It's fine. Well, whit can I dae for ye?" Scotty asked while he wiped his hands on a towel.  
>"When does your shift end?" you inquired.<br>"In hauf an oor, I suppose. Why?"  
>"I was thinking that a drink or two would do good. What do you think?" you flashed a smile to him and he grinned. "Sounds perfit. I just have to repair this an' then I'm all yers."<p>

Scotty returned under the panel and you sat on a chair nearby. The humming and clinking in the hall was lulling and you were dozing off, when Scotty came for you.  
>"Alright, lass. I'm free." he said and chuckled when you jolted lightly as you woke up from your nap. "Great. Help me up."<br>Scotty grabbed your extended hand and lifted you up. The two of you headed to his quarters, since he had much better assortment of drinks than you.

You sat at his table while Scotty went for the liquor.  
>"Ah! Guid ol' whisky." he exclaimed and put the bottle on the table with two glasses. You nodded with a serious expression, then laughed. Scotty laughed too and sat down, pouring the amber liquid into the glasses. You took one of them and sipped. The alcohol burned on its way down and it tasted smoky. You grimaced and took another gulp.<p>

"Well, hou have ye been, (y/n)?"  
>"Busy. <strong>Really<strong> busy. I had a double shift today, which basically means I've been running around the ship from point A to point B to do my job, then changed location and all over again. Plus it seems that just about _everyone_ on this ship wants to pick fights at the same time, so security is needed everywhere." you sighed tired, closing your eyes and put your head to the cool surface of the table.  
>"How about you?" you continued, sounding somewhat muffled, since your cheek was against the table.<br>"I've had heaps of stuff to dae, too. Something seems to be wring with the teleportation seestem, an' I have to check on it every now an' then. It daesna seem to want to wirk." Scotty said while chugging his glass empty. He filled it again and you poked your glass forward, silently asking for a refill too.

"Not to wirry." he said, pushed your glass towards you and continued: "We'll be on oor shore leave in no time. Anely couple of weeks, an' we'll have time to oorselves."  
>"Oh gosh do I need that, be it only a few days." you raised your head and rubbed your eyes.<br>"Me too, lass. Me too." You smiled. You hadn't told it to him, but you liked when Scotty called you that. It sounded adorable.

It had been 2 years, since you'd been recruited and gotten in the crew of the Enterprise. And you fell for the ship's chief engineer right away. It hadn't been too difficult to find excuses to go see him. Sometimes you had pretended that you needed information about some security-related mechanics, or that Kirk had sent you. You always came up with some clever alibi to go to the lower decks of the ship. It hadn't taken long until you were friends and spending time together like this had become common for you two. You enjoyed every second with all your heart. Scotty always managed to help you forget the pressure and stress of your work, somehow.

Lately you'd been trying to think of an agreeable way to tell the older mechanic about your feelings, but so far you had come up with nothing. Now that you were lightly intoxicated, but still completely aware of what you were doing, you decided to act.

"Scotty?"  
>"Hm?" Scotty answered looking at his now almost empty glass, furrowing. You rose and cupped his chin and proceeded to press a light kiss on his lips. Scotty froze and you drew back immediately.<br>"Sorry", you muttered embarrassed.  
>"Don't be." he said while he put his hand behind your neck and pulled you back returning the kiss passionately with a faint taste of whiskey. You placed your hands on his shoulders and he pulled you on his lap in order to deepen the kiss.<p>

When you pulled apart for air, you were surprised to see Scotty blushing. You most likely were red too, but at the moment his blush marveled you much more.  
>Scotty started to kiss down your jaw line. You tilted your head back to make him more room, which he took immediately, nibbling and kissing your throat.<p>

"Ye...hae...no...idea..." Scotty said breathily in between each kiss as he trailed your throat back up and you met his gaze. "...How lang I've been wanting to dae this."  
>You brushed your lips against his before Scotty closed their distance in a loving, yet ardent kiss.<br>"I fancy ye, (y/n)."  
>"The feeling is mutual." You pecked the tip of his nose and continued:<br>"I love you too, Scotty."

Scotty leaned closer to kiss you again, but the two of you were distracted by the sound of the com.  
>"Mr. Scott!"<br>Scotty ignored the call and kissed you anyway, but he was soon called again. "Mr. Scott, sir! This is important."  
>"Whit is it, god dammit?!" he answered with an annoyed half sigh and half growl. You felt a little sorry for whoever was calling Scotty, while circling your arms around his neck.<br>"It's the teleportation, sir. It shut down again, and a landing party will need it in a couple of hours. We need you to come here, chief." The mechanic on the other end of the line sounded apologetic, but Scotty shot a glare towards the communicator.  
>"Can't ye have someone else fix it?" he asked.<br>"Sir..."  
>"Aye, aye. I'll come down there." Scotty sighed in defeat and closed the connection.<p>

Scotty groaned and laid his head against your chest with a groan. You chuckled and patted his head, he was being adorable.  
>"Sorry, lass. It seems I need to go."<br>"Yeah. Go and save the day." You said smiling while getting off of him. Before he went, Scotty turned to give you a soft kiss on the lips, which you enthusiastically returned.  
>"See ye later, (yn)."


End file.
